This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Genentech has been supporting the maintenance and treatment of a number of diabetic rhesus monkeys at the CNPRC. The animals may be used to provide research samples for analysis or future preclinical research studies. Animals with spontaneously occurring diabetes or animals that have developed diabetes during prolonged consumption of sugar (fructose) sweetened beverages are being maintained. Blood samples are drawn for clinical monitoring, and medications given to stabilize the disease.